This invention relates to a water-proof case for digital electronic timepieces.
Timepiece cases have so far been composed of a case body, a back cover, a glass cover and a bezel ring. Such general timepiece cases have been designed mainly for analog timepieces which display the time by means of indicating hands. In the analog timepieces, the whole areas covered with the glass cover serve as a display portion, and the glass cover must be secured at the edge portion thereof using a bezel.
The conventional timepiece cases employing bezel do not necessarily adapt well to the timepieces which digitally display the time using a panel-type display device such as liquid crystal display device.
On the periphery of the panel-type display device are located a member for electrical connection and a member for fastening the panel, which do not directly participate in the function of display. To conceal such members, therefore, a panel cover must be employed. Consequently, with digital timepieces using such a display device, the entire area covered by the glass cover does not serve as a display portion, visibility is restricted by the panel cover and only the central area serves as a display portion.
Further, a panel-type display device, especially the liquid crystal display device, consists of many plate-like members. Hence, the light is reflected at the interfaces of the plate-like members, making it difficult to recognize the display.
Thus, since the analog timepieces are different in nature from digital timepieces, it is urged to provide a thin water-proof case adapted to the digital timepieces. This invention is attained based upon the above-mentioned background.